


vixx drabbles and short stories - part 2

by birman



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, as usual pairing and rating will be found at the beginning of each story, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birman/pseuds/birman
Summary: please note: these are old fics I had uploaded here on ao3 some time ago under the pseud myridiel, and then taken down once I had basically left the vixx/kpop fandom and was not longer interested in keeping them up.I’m re-uploading all my vixx fics because… I don’t know, someone might feel like reading them I guess? lol, anyway have fun if you do ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please note: these are old fics I had uploaded here on ao3 some time ago under the pseud myridiel, and then taken down once I had basically left the vixx/kpop fandom and was not longer interested in keeping them up.   
I’m re-uploading all my vixx fics because… I don’t know, someone might feel like reading them I guess? lol, anyway have fun if you do ;)

**pairing:** leo/ravi  
**rating:** PG  
**type:** au

“Taekwoon, hun, are you ready?”  
“Saerom-ah, do we really need to go?”  
“Aaaw, don’t be like that, you know we promised them long ago! It’s New Year’s Eve, we’ll have fun!”  
Taekwoon sighed, picked up his girlfriend’s travel bag and placed it in his car.  
She was right, they promised their friends they’d join them in a cottage in the countryside they had especially rented for New Year’s and he couldn’t back out now.

He drove for a couple of hours before arriving at the place: it was a nice building, with woods at the back and no other houses around. Quite lonely, but that was the point, having a place where twelve people could celebrate New Year’s without disturbing others too much.

There were cars parked outside already, and their friends greeted them noisily when they stepped into the house.  
Taekwoon froze before stepping into the living room: he had heard someone laugh in a rich, deep voice. He knew that voice, how could he ever forget it?  
“Taekwoon, I don’t think you know Junghyun… And that’s his boyfriend, Wonshik.”

Taekwoon greeted them, trying hard not to stare too obviously at the tall, handsome man. Who also couldn’t take his eyes off him.   
Thankfully, everybody was just too busy talking or fussing around the house to notice.

Saerom patted him on the back and told him to ‘go mingle’ while she unpacked their stuff, and disappeared up the stairs.  
Taekwoon took a deep breath and dragged his feet to the closest sofa, sitting down. He knew these people because of Saerom: they were nice, but Taekwoon wasn’t much for social meetings, and he felt a bit like a fish out of water.  
And on top of that, of all people, _he_ had to be here…  
He looked up, feeling someone’s gaze on him: Wonshik was staring at him, and gave him a small, awkward smile when their eyes locked. Taekwoon found himself smiling back without even thinking about it, and Wonshik smile widened. 

Later, when dinner was over and everybody was making plans and lists for the party, Taekwoon slipped outside, in need of some fresh air.  
After a few minutes, he heard the door open and softly close again, and the sound of steps getting near.  
They weren’t female steps, so it definitely wasn’t his girlfriend. Taekwoon took a deep breath before turning to give Wonshik a half-smile: “So long no see, Shik-ah.”  
Wonshik’s smile was warm: “Hi hyung, you look good.”

They stood side by side for some moments, not saying anything, and the silence didn’t feel uncomfortable at all, like usual.  
“She’s pretty, your girlfriend.”  
“Hmm, thanks.”  
“Have you been together long?”  
“No, not much. What… what about you?”  
“No… a couple of months maybe.”

“Are you… still mad at me?” Wonshik murmured after a pause.  
Taekwoon turned to look at him: “No. I… looked for you after you left, but couldn’t get in touch. I thought you wanted to forget about me.”  
Wonshik sighed: “I… me too. I thought that, since you weren’t looking for me, you lost interest. So I accepted my boss’ offer and moved to another city to work for a while.” He laughed softly: “Sounds like we broke up over some stupid misunderstanding… We’re such idiots.”

Taekwoon looked at him and smiled again, feeling a pang in his chest, but relieved at the same time.  
“Does she know… about us?”  
Taekwoon shook his head: “No.”  
“Oh. Don’t worry then, I won’t tell her.”  
“No, Shik-ah, it’s not like that…”  
The door opened at that time, interrupting Taekwoon mid-sentence, and Saerom appeared on the threshold: “There you are, Taekwoon-ah. Aren’t you coming inside? It’s cold.”  
“Yeah… I’m coming.”

The following day, it was decided that some of them would go shopping, but since not all of them were needed, Taekwoon took the opportunity and stayed back.  
He was making some coffee in the kitchen when he heard someone behind him: "Can I have some too?" Wonshik was leaning against the door frame, smiling.  
Taekwoon poured two mugs of coffee, he added two sugars and milk to one and handed it to Wonshik, who took a sip and smiled: "You still remember how I like it."

Taekwoon blushed and looked away: "About last night... it's not that I didn't tell Saerom about us because I was ashamed or scared, I could never be ashamed of you... but thinking about you still hurt so much."  
"I see..." Wonshik was playing with his mug, a small smile on his lips.

"Did it work? Did moving work?" Taekwoon asked him after a few seconds.   
Wonshik looked up, eyes fixed to his former lover's, understanding the real meaning behind the question: "No... I tried to forget you, but I just couldn't. I kept thinking about you every day. Junghyun is the first person I went out with since… it ended, two years ago."

Taekwoon laughed softly: "We're pathetic..."  
Wonshik suddenly leaned forward, one hand cupping Taekwoon's face, and kissed him. Taekwoon froze for an instant, but soon melted into the kiss, his body quickly remembering the feeling.  
"I still miss you, hyung..." Wonshik whispered against his lips.  
Taekwoon let out a shaky breath: "Me too... but they don't deserve this."  
Wonshik took a step back and smiled, apologetic: "Yeah, you're right, sorry."

Before either of them could do or say anything more, they heard the front door open, and a multitude of feet stomped into the house.  
The day was busy preparing for that night’s party, and the most that both Taekwoon and Wonshik could do was to steal glances at each other every now and then.

The whole party moved outside when it was almost midnight to light the fireworks that they had brought.  
When the countdown started and everyone was busy looking at the prettily-lit sky, Taekwoon felt a warm hand slip in his, entwining their fingers together and giving a small squeeze before moving away.  
He turned to see Wonshik smiling at him, and he smiled back, wishing him a happy new year.

\---------------------

Taekwoon heard his phone ringing and smiled as he grabbed it and saw the caller id: he and Wonshik had exchanged numbers a couple of days back when they left the cottage, but hadn’t contacted each other since.

“Hello?”  
“Hi hyung. Missed me?”  
“Cocky as ever.” Taekwoon smiled, and Wonshik laughed. Damn he’d missed that laugh.  
“How are you hyung? I’m not bothering you, am I? Are you with your girlfriend?”  
“No, we… we’re not together anymore.”  
“Oh. Sorry about that.”  
Taekwoon shook his head, even if Wonshik couldn’t see him: “Don’t be. It’s better this way.”  
“Me too actually… I broke up with him.” he paused, then continued with an unusual hesitation in his voice: “It’s hard to date someone when you… are still in love with your ex.”

Taekwoon tried to stop the smile that was creeping on his face, he thought it would split his face in two and he had to take a deep breath before he could talk again: “Shik-ah, what are you doing tonight?”  
Wonshik let out a sigh, as if he’d been holding his breath: “Nothing at all... Pizza and movie?”  
“Sounds good.”  
“I’ll be there at 7.”


	2. Chapter 2

**pairing:** leo, hongbin  
**rating:** G  
**type:** non-au, crackfic

Hongbin took a deep breath and wiped his sweaty palms over his pants. It was his first day at work as a junior PD, and he was as nervous as he could ever be.  
As one of the youngest working there, he arrived very early, and greeted all his seniors as they arrived.

One of the writers called him over, a kid by her side: “Hongbin-ssi, you will be taking care of him today. Taekwoon will be acting in the commercial we’re filming. He’s very shy, maybe having someone young around will make him comfortable.”  
She shoved the kid forward and left. Hongbin sighed, in truth he hoped they’d give him something more important to do, but, well, he guessed he needed to start from the smallest of things.  
Hongbin cast a glance at the boy and smiled: he was around 9 or 10, skinny and with beautiful cat-like eyes.  
“Hi, I’m Hongbin-hyung. Do you need anything? Are you hungry?”

Taekwoon nodded, so Hongbin told him to follow him. They grabbed two plates full of food from the refreshment table and sat down in a quiet corner of the set.  
Taekwoon dug into his food immediately, and Hongbin smiled as he watched him: his cheeks full as he chewed, he thought he looked like a cute hamster.

Hongbin asked him about school, but Taekwoon didn’t bother replying, so Hongbin tried a different approach.  
“What do you like doing after school? Playing videogames?”  
Taekwoon shook his head: “...football.”

Hongbin had to strain his ear to make sure he’d heard the boy’s thin yet melodious voice.  
He smiled: “Football, uh? I think I’ve seen a ball somewhere…”  
A senior PD called Taekwoon and Hongbin patted him on the head: “I’ll tell you what: you go and record, and I’ll go look for that ball. Sounds good?”  
Taekwoon looked at him with big eyes and a small smile on his lips before running away.  
Hongbin sighed and started searching for the ball, he’d feel bad if Taekwoon came back and he hadn’t found it.

Taekwoon’s shoot was soon over, and Hongbin watched as he ran to him and looked up with expectant eyes.  
“Let’s go,” he said as he lead the boy outside, “I got permission to go out and play.”

Hongbin sat down on the ground, panting heavily: “Wow, you’re really good!”  
Taekwoon smiled and sat next to him. They had been playing for the past hour or so, just the two of them most of the time, occasionally getting the random writer or technician to kick a ball or two with them during their break.  
“Do you want to be a professional player when you grow up?”  
Taekwoon shrugged, but Hongbin could tell he was flattered: “Maybe. I… like to sing too.”  
“Really? I bet you’re great at singing too!”  
The boy smiled and bowed his head to hide his blush. Hongbin laughed, finding him way too cute.

When Taekwoon had to leave at the end of the filming, he gave Hongbin a deep bow.  
“Take care Taekwoon-ah, maybe we’ll see each other again.”  
Taekwoon nodded: “Thank you for everything, Hongbin-...

“Hongbin-ah! Hongbin-ah, wake up! We’re going to be late!”  
Hongbin opened his eyes, sleep still making him groggy, and tried to focus on the person who was shaking him awake: “Taekwoon-ah… when did you get so big? and why are you using banmal? I’m your hyung…”

Jung Taekwoon blinked a couple of times, then hit the still-sleeping boy on the head with his knuckles before leaving the room: “Hakyeon-ah, Hongbin must have hit his head in his sleep!”


	3. Chapter 3

**pairing:** leo/ravi  
**rating:** NC17  
**type:** au

Taekwoon watched his breath linger in a small cloud in front of his mouth and pulled his scarf up.  
Snow had finally come, it was Christmas Eve and it was just so so cold.  
He looked around: an ice rink had been set up on the square, and the place had been decked out with lots of Christmas decorations and trees covered in white lights.

Taekwoon glanced at his phone and huffed: Wonshik was supposed to be here ten minutes ago, and he was freezing.  
“Hyung!” a deep voice called from behind him, and a panting Wonshik ran up to him. “Sorry! Hakyeon-hyung was late and-”  
“You didn’t leave Hakyeon alone in our apartment, did you?” Taekwoon glared at him.  
Wonshik laughed: “Come on hyung, I’m sure Hakyeon-hyung won’t touch anything. Much.”  
“I’m holding you responsible for anything, Wonshik.”  
Wonshik laughed again and grabbed Taekwoon by his arm, dragging him towards the mall entrance.

Four hours later, they emerged from the same door, hands full of bags. The sky was dark already and the square was lit up with white and light-blue lights. The ice rink was still crowded, but instead of the kids who were skating in the afternoon, only couples could be seen now.  
They had been hunting for Christmas presents: since they’d both been very busy till now, they tried to buy everything in a single shopping session today.  
“I’m hungry.” Taekwoon grumbled as they placed their purchases in the car trunk.  
“You just ate!” Wonshik laughed.  
“Those were snacks. It’s almost dinner time.”  
Wonshik smiled at his grumpy boyfriend: “Let’s go eat then. Just you and me, Christmas eve date.”  
“I want meat.” Taekwoon smiled as he got in the passenger seat.

They ended up in a rather fancy restaurant they both had been wanting to try for some time.   
It was almost full, their table was in a corner, but they didn’t complain at all, it was more reserved this way.

Wonshik didn’t drink usually, and Taekwoon never drank much, but he did that night, and ended up a little more than tipsy even before they finished their dinner.  
At one point Wonshik also had to put a hand over his mouth to cover his giggles because Taekwoon kept rubbing his foot against his, hooking it around his ankle. All the while keeping his usual straight face.  
And in the car, Wonshik had to keep swatting Taekwoon’s hand away whenever it roamed a bit too high on his thigh as he drove.

Wonshik carried all their bags to their apartment because Taekwoon was still drunk and kept hugging him from behind, trying to sneak kisses to the back of his neck. Wonshik just laughed and told him to behave.

He barely managed to take his shoes off when Taekwoon kissed him again, this time successfully.  
Wonshik kissed him back, sliding Taekwoon’s coat over his shoulders and letting it fall on the floor. He moaned softly as Taekwoon pushed him against the corridor wall and licked his way down his neck. 

Wonshik clawed at the wall till he found the light switch, and laughed breathlessly: “Hyung…”  
Taekwoon couldn’t be bothered to look up, so Wonshik took his face in his hands and turned him around: their apartment, that previously was painfully bare, now looked like it had been visited by the Spirit of Christmas Present.  
A huge tree was in a corner, various decorations of all sizes were on every flat surface available, and, looking up, Wonshik saw sprigs of mistletoe hanging over every door.

“And this is why I told you not to let Hakyeon alone in our apartment.” Taekwoon said, even though the corners of his lips were pulled up in a small smile.  
“Don’t be a grumpy cat, it’s lovely.” Wonshik smiled fondly at him, nose scrunched up. 

Taekwoon took another look at the room, then pushed Wonshik underneath the bunch hung over the kitchen door.  
“Let’s play a game.” he purred, kissing the corner of Wonshik’s mouth, “I’m sure Hakyeon was very generous with the mistletoe. Let’s find all of it.”  
He kissed his boyfriend fully on his mouth, tongue brushing over Wonshik’s lips sensually and getting a small groan when they parted: “One.”

Wonshik grinned and placed his hands over Taekwoon’s chest, pushing him further inside their apartment, under the next mistletoe. He nibbled along Taekwoon’s jaw and heard him hiss before pushing his hands under his boyfriend’s sweater and pulling it over his head: “Two.”

Next piece of clothing to go was Wonshik’s shirt as they reached the mistletoe placed on top of the bathroom door.   
“Three.” Taekwoon murmured before hooking his fingers in the loops of Wonshik’s jeans, pulling him close.

Wonshik growled low in his throat and pushed his leg between Taekwoon’s, their erections brushing against each other. He was unzipping and pushing Taekwoon’s slacks down even before they reached their bedroom door, where the biggest sprig of mistletoe was: “Four.”

As soon as they stepped inside, his jeans were gone and Taekwoon’s hand was down his briefs.  
Wonshik gasped and grabbed Taekwoon’s arms, leaning his forehead on his shoulder.  
“Hyung…” he panted.  
Taekwoon pulled Wonshik’s underwear down with his free hand, letting him step out of it before making him sit on the bed. He gently pushed his legs open and kneeled between them, running his fingers over his thighs.

He grabbed Wonshik’s cock with one hand, squeezing right below the tip, just how Wonshik liked it, then leaned down and lapped at the precome.  
He sucked the head in his mouth, tongue swirling around it lazily. He could hear Wonshik groan above him and it amused him.

Taekwoon wasn’t in a mood for teasing tonight. He took more of Wonshik’s cock in his mouth and felt it heavy on his tongue. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked, and Wonshik gasped, grabbing fistfuls of hair and pulling gently: “Hyung… please.”

Taekwoon released Wonshik’s cock with a soft sound before getting rid of his own boxers and climbing on the bed. He pushed Wonshik on his back and kissed him hard, hands running through his hair before mouthing along his jaw and down his neck, nipping.

Wonshik wrapped his long legs around his waist and thrust his hips upward: “Stop teasing me hyung…”  
He couldn’t see Taekwoon’s face, but he could feel his smirk against his skin.

Taekwoon grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand and carefully, slowly prepared Wonshik.  
He would go slow on purpose, pinning his boyfriend’s hip on the bed with one hand, grinning as Wonshik cursed at him and silencing him with needy kisses whenever he’d curl his fingers inside him and Wonshik moaned out loud.

When he thought it was enough, he pushed into him slowly, deeply. He wrapped one hand around Wonshik’s hip and grabbed his ass to lift him off the bed slightly, while he rested his other arm by Wonshik’s head, supporting himself on his forearm.

Wonshik took his face in his hands and pulled him down for another kiss as Taekwoon rolled his hips almost lazily.   
After all the frenzy to get Wonshik to bed, now he just wanted to take his time, feel his warm skin against his, hear his moans in his mouth.

Taekwoon’s thrusts were long and languid. He let go of Wonshik’s leg to place his arm on the other side of Wonshik’s head, head dipping every now and then to steal a kiss.  
It was almost as if Wonshik was trying to wrap his entire body around Taekwoon: arms around his neck, legs around his waist, he pushed down with each thrust of Taekwoon’s hips, soft sounds escaping his lips.

Wonshik slid his hands down Taekwoon’s neck and shoulders, brushing his nipples and his sides, pressing down the small of his back, urging him closer.  
When Taekwoon obliged, thrusts faster and deeper, Wonshik locked his ankles around Taekwoon’s waist. 

His hand closed around his cock, trying to match his strokes to his boyfriend’s rhythm, he closed his eyes and lolled his head to the side.   
Taekwoon knew it was a sign that Wonshik was close: he thrust harder, faster, trying to change his angle to make Wonshik moan louder.  
Wonshik came with a soft gasp and a string of curses, and Taekwoon followed right after, pushing himself deep into him and breathing hard against Wonshik’s neck.

Taekwoon rolled off him and closed his eyes. He heard Wonshik get up and walk into their bathroom. He came back with a damp cloth to clean Taekwoon as well, then he crawled back to bed and pushed something small and hard on Taekwoon’s chest.

Taekwoon opened his eyes and looked at the small box now in his hands, then at Wonshik.  
“It’s a present.” Wonshik chuckled, “Merry Christmas hyung.”

Taekwoon smiled, but didn’t open it. Instead, he got up and walked out of the room, only to return a couple of minutes later with a different, bigger box in one hand and a bunch of green stuff in the other.  
“Why did you take down all the mistletoe? Hakyeon-hyung will be devastated.” Wonshik laughed from the bed.

Taekwoon sat back on the bed and gave Wonshik his present, pecking his lips, then proceeded to tie a bunch of mistletoe over the headboard of their bed.  
“Because this is a much better place.” he told him.  
“What about the rest?” Wonshik grinned, pointing at the mistletoe still in Taekwoon’s hands.

Without saying a word, Taekwoon sprinkled the rest all over Wonshik’s body.  
“Now… where should I start?” he smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

**pairing:** leo, hyuk  
**rating:** G  
**type:** non-au, crackfic

The first time it happened, Taekwoon gave out a surprised yelp, but when he looked at him, Sanghyuk was peacefully sleeping.

The second time, he turned around, annoyed, fist raised to hit him. The maknae looked up at him and blinked rapidly, silly smile on his face and really, how could Taekwoon not forgive him? Everybody knew he had a soft spot for his dongsaengs.

After that, it quickly became a habit.  
Every time they went to bed, Taekwoon knew it was just a matter of time before it happened, and braced himself for the inevitable discomfort.

One morning, Hakyeon grabbed him and pulled him in a corner: “He’s been putting his iced toes against your legs every night now.” he frowned. “Why don’t you tell him if it bothers you?”  
Taekwoon shook his head and replied with the softest of voices: “He’s cute.”


	5. Chapter 5

**pairing:** leo/ravi  
**rating:** PG17  
**type:** au

The music of the club was loud, so loud that Taekwoon could feel the rhythmic beat pound through his body non-stop.  
He hadn’t felt like going out much tonight, but Jaehwan had managed to convince him.

_“What do you mean you’re not coming hyung? Wonshik will be disappointed!”_   
_“Why would he be disappointed? Isn’t Hongbin coming?”_   
_“Of course he’s coming! Wait… you don’t think… Hyung, they’re just friends! Wonshik’s helping me asking Hongbin out. He’s not the one Wonshik’s interested in…”_   
_“Why-why are you grinning? I don’t know Jaehwan, I’m a bit tired to be honest.”_   
_“Oh come on hyung, it’s going to be fuuuun~!”_

And so here he was, making his way through the crowd, looking for his friends. He told Jaehwan he’d meet them at the club a bit later, he didn’t lie when he told him he was tired and he wanted to take a nap before going out.  
He looked around for his friends, trying to gaze over the heads of that moving sea of people.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and Taekwoon turned around to see Wonshik’s smiling face.  
Wonshik was Jaehwan’s friend: Taekwoon didn’t have many friends, and Jaehwan was one of those. One night he brought Wonshik along at one of their meetings, and Hongbin followed shortly after, tagging along with Wonshik.

Taekwoon had been captivated by Wonshik since the first time he saw him, and for a little while he thought Wonshik reciprocated the feeling, that is, until Hongbin appeared.   
He knew the two were really close friends and roommates, but they looked so… comfortable around each other, Taekwoon couldn’t help but think they were more than that. And that made Taekwoon’s chest tighten every time he thought about Wonshik or whenever someone mentioned him. At least until Jaehwan’s revelation.

“There you are hyung, I was beginning to think you wouldn’t come.” Wonshik leaned in, mouth close to Taekwoon’s ear to make himself be heard over the music.  
Taekwoon felt a shiver running down his spine at the feeling of Wonshik’s breath against his skin, and his hand on his arm.  
He smiled at him and nodded: “Where are the others?” he asked, getting closer to Wonshik in return.

Wonshik grinned and pointed at the dance floor. Taekwoon looked in that direction and saw his other two friends dancing, not so close to give off a couple feeling, but not too far apart from each other either, and Taekwoon smiled.

When Wonshik grabbed his arm and led him to the bar, he followed him. He let him put a drink in his hand (‘It’s soda, you have to drive, right?’) before walking outside, to the club’s garden, where the music was not so loud and it was easier to talk.

“I’m glad you came hyung. I didn’t want to be a third wheel for those two all night long.” Wonshik grinned, looking him in the eye.  
“I’m sure you would have found someone more interesting than me to spend the evening with.” Taekwoon smiled at him, those words making his chest ache as soon as they were said.  
“Don’t sell yourself short hyung, there isn’t anyone else here I’d rather spend my time with.”  
Wonshik murmured those words quietly, without looking at him this time.

Before Taekwoon could reply, someone crashed into him, hugging him: “Hyung, you made it!”  
Taekwoon pushed Jaehwan away with a smile, and his friend bumped against Hongbin, who caught him and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
“Hyung, thank god you came. I really didn’t feel like listening to Wonshik whine endlessly that he wanted to see you and that he was wasting such a golden opportunity!”  
“_HONGBIN!_” Wonshik screeched, face going red, and Hongbin laughed out loud, immediately joined by Jaehwan.

The two went back to the dance floor after a quick drink, leaving Taekwoon and Wonshik alone once again.  
“I’m… I’m sorry about that.” Wonshik muttered as they walked around the garden, looking for a quiet spot.  
“It’s ok.” Taekwoon replied quietly, entwining his fingers with Wonshik’s loosely, thus allowing him to pull back if he wanted to. “Do you want to go dancing?”  
“I’d rather have you kiss me to be honest.” Wonshik smiled, gripping Taekwoon’s hand tighter, “But it’s ok if you want to danc-umph!”  
Wonshik groaned as his sentence was cut off by Taekwoon’s lips on his.

Taekwoon placed his hands on Wonshik’s sides and manouvered him into a dark, empty corner, all the while placing swift, hungry little kisses on his lips.  
“I was afraid you didn’t like me hyung.” Wonshik laughed softly in between kisses.  
“I thought you liked Hongbin.” Taekwoon smiled back.  
“What? Eew, no!” Wonshik scrunched up his nose at that, and Taekwoon laughed.  
Wonshik smiled warmly and cupped Taekwoon’s face before pulling him close for another kiss, this time much slower than before, letting out a satisfied sigh when their tongues met.

When they finally parted, they stared at each other for a couple of seconds before bursting out laughing.  
“Let’s get out of here.” Taekwoon murmured, taking a step back, a smile still playing on his lips.  
“Are you sure? You just got here.”  
“I didn’t particularly feel like dancing anyway. I… just came here because of you.” Taekwoon looked away, feeling his cheeks on fire. Wonshik squeezed his hand and grinned.

They made it just as far as Taekwoon’s car before they started making out again.  
Taekwoon pushed Wonshik onto the back seat and climbed in after him, filling all the space with their long limbs, trying to find a comfortable position.

They ended up with Wonshik half-sitting half-lying on the seat, and Taekwoon straddling him.  
Taekwoon’s mouth was on Wonshik’s immediately, kissing him hard, and Wonshik kissed him back with the same intensity.  
Wonshik moaned when Taekwoon moved along his jaw and over his neck, nipping at the sensitive skin. He brushed his hands along Taekwoon’s sides, slipping them under his shirt when he reached the hem.

Taekwoon’s skin was warm and Wonshik could feel a shiver running over it under his touch.  
The soft gasp and the puff of breath that Taekwoon let out so close to his ear made Wonshik groan. He slid his fingers under the waistband of Taekwoon’s jeans and grabbed his ass, pressing their groins together.

Taekwoon pulled up Wonshik’s shirt, hands roaming all over his chest, but Wonshik stopped him: “Let’s go to my place hyung… I need to have more of you, but I don’t want to make a show if people walk by.” he grinned.  
“What about Hongbin?”  
“I’ll text him. He’ll be happy to have an excuse to stay with Jaehwan-hyung, I’m sure.”

Taekwoon sighed and moved away from Wonshik after one last kiss.  
The ride to Wonshik’s apartment was filled with casual talk and soft laughs, and Wonshik’s hand on the back of Taekwoon’s neck, fingers caressing the skin and playing with his soft hair.

“Would… would you like something to drink?” Wonshik asked when the door of his apartment closed behind them, suddenly feeling a bit awkward.  
“No thank you.” Taekwoon replied with a smile, walking up to him and placing his hands on his waist, pulling him close. “I’d rather have you kiss me.” he teased him.  
“Gladly.” Wonshik chuckled before placing a soft kiss on Taekwoon’s lips.

Their clothes fell to the floor on their way to Wonshik’s bedroom, leaving them naked as they reached the bed, Taekwoon lying on top of the other man.  
He leaned down and kissed Wonshik while his hands travelled down his sides, taking his time to feel him under his fingertips.

“What do you want to do?” Taekwoon murmured against Wonshik’s lips when they broke the kiss.  
Wonshik stared at him for a few instants, then flipped them over with a smirk, straddling him. His hand reached into the drawer of his nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube.  
Taekwoon’s hands caressed Wonshik’s thighs as he watched him uncap the bottle and coat his fingers, then reach behind him to finger himself.   
His breath caught when he saw Wonshik’s eyes close and his mouth fall open in obvious pleasure, the sight making his cock twitch.

Wonshik leaned down, hovering over Taekwoon, who cupped Wonshik’s face with one hand. He swiped his thumb over Wonshik’s lower lip before pushing it into his mouth, moaning softly as the other boy started sucking on it eagerly, tickling his pad with his tongue.

When he deemed his preparation acceptable, Wonshik shifted on the bed to coat Taekwoon’s cock with more lube, and positioned himself.  
Taekwoon’s hands were still on Wonshik’s thighs, eyes fixed on his face, unable to look away as Wonshik lowered himself on Taekwoon’s cock till it was completely inside of him.

Wonshik closed his eyes, hands spread on Taekwoon’s chest for balance.  
“Fuck.” he whispered, “This feels good.”  
Still with his eyes closed and taking a deep breath, he lifted himself up, slowly, before sinking back down. Taekwoon gasped, and Wonshik did it again, a smile on his lips.

He set up a slow rhythm that had both of them moaning softly. When his legs grew tired he leaned forward, closer to Taekwoon’s face, and just ground his hips.  
Taekwoon hooked his hand on the back of Wonshik’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

They were still kissing when Taekwoon bent his legs, planting his heels on the mattress, and tilted his hips up at the same time as Wonshik ground down on him. The action caught Wonshik off-guard and made him whimper.

Taekwoon looked at him, eyes lidded, and cupped his cheek: he wanted to tell Wonshik that he was beautiful, that he wanted to be the only one to see him like this and that they wasted too much time, but he decided he’d have a lot of time later to tell him this and much more.

Wonshik kept grinding on Taekwoon’s lap, never breaking eye contact. He tried to grab his erection but Taekwoon stopped him: “Let me.”  
He wrapped his hand around Wonshik’s hard cock and began stroking him slowly, squeezing and smearing the precum on the head with his thumb.  
Wonshik closed his eyes and let out a string of soft pants and moans, blunt fingernails scratching Taekwoon’s chest lightly.

Taekwoon wasn’t sure he could take it much longer, the noises that Wonshik was making, and the way he was rolling his hips on his cock were driving him crazy.  
The pulls on Wonshik’s dick became faster, while his other hand came up to rest where Wonshik’s hip and thigh connected, pressing him down as he began thrusting.

Wonshik tried to bit his lip to prevent embarrassing noises to escape, but when Taekwoon snapped his hips upwards, pushing his cock even deeper, he lost it.  
“Taekwoon… hyung… ah! Please… please…”

Taekwoon squeezed Wonshik’s cock harder, feeling it grow thicker under his fingers.   
Wonshik’s eyes fluttered shut and he came with a breathy moan over Taekwoon’s hand and stomach as he was pumped through his orgasm.

Wonshik groaned as he watched Taekwoon lift his hand to his mouth and lick the come off of it.  
With a sigh, he lifted himself off Taekwoon’s cock and rolled on the bed, lying on his back and hooking his hands under his knees, spreading his legs and feeling his cheeks go red at being so shamelessly open for someone.

“Hyung, please…” Wonshik murmured.   
Taekwoon rolled over Wonshik and pushed into him again easily, moaning softly into his mouth as he leaned down for a kiss.

He grabbed Wonshik’s hips and began rocking into him with a steady rhythm, already so close to the edge.  
“Harder…” Wonshik groaned in his ear, and Taekwoon felt his own hips falter. He came with one last thrust that left him breathless, and he collapsed on top of Wonshik, who wrapped his arms around his shoulders and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Stay the night?” Wonshik asked sleepily as he snuggled comfortably in Taekwoon’s embrace, turning his face to ask for yet another kiss.  
Taekwoon pressed his chest against Wonshik’s back and hummed a quiet reply, lacing their fingers together before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**pairing:** ravi/n  
**rating:** R  
**type:** au, fluff

Wonshik woke up to the pitter-patter of the rain outside his window.  
His sleepy gaze fell on the person lying peacefully next to him.   
He smiled, the soothing sound of the rain so relaxing, bringing forth many memories.

_He remembered the first time he saw Hakyeon, bright smile and even brighter eyes, the fire that lingered on his arm where Hakyeon had touched him. Wonshik felt as if he could easily drown into those eyes and wouldn’t ever want to be rescued._

_He remembered the first time he asked Hakyeon out, the nervousness as he blurted the question in the middle of their phone call and the instant of silence that followed it, the wait and then the joy as Hakyeon agreed._

_He remembered the first kiss they shared, both of them drenched from an unexpected storm that caught them on their way home one night, the breathless laugh as they ran for shelter, the stars twinkling in Hakyeon’s eyes as he laughed, and Wonshik thought he was beautiful, so beautiful that his heart might stop if he didn’t do something, so he leaned in and placed a swift kiss to those laughing lips and retreated, eyes wide in fear as Hakyeon froze for a moment and then ran into Wonshik’s arms and kissed him as if he had been thirsty for days and Wonshik was a drop of clear water._

_He remembered their first night together, the first time they made love, the butterflies in his stomach as he let Hakyeon inside his apartment, the awkward stares and giggles soon replaced by hungry kisses and even hungrier hands, discarding clothes and roaming over heated skin, and Wonshik knew he would never have enough of the way Hakyeon felt against him and the way he sounded in his ears and how he tasted in his mouth, and in the morning they gazed at each other with adoring eyes and did it all over again, and it never felt more perfect than that._

_He remembered the first time they fought, the harsh words that flew over something insignificant, the sound of the door slamming behind Hakyeon as he ran out, the rage leaving room to despair inside of Wonshik and the way his heart leaped in his chest when Hakyeon came back mere minutes later, tears streaking his pretty face, and the way he told Wonshik that he didn’t want to fight, he was sorry and would Wonshik forgive him because he needed him oh so much. And Wonshik rushed to kiss his tears away and held him tight till they both stopped crying because he needed Hakyeon too, and Hakyeon was his sun, his moon and his stars and he made sure to tell him that, over and over again._

“Why are you smiling?” Hakyeon’s soft, raspy voice asked as he moved closer, embracing him, bringing Wonshik back to the here and now.  
“I was thinking about you.”  
“I love you, you know.”  
“I love you too.” Wonshik pulled Hakyeon closer. “So much.”  
The world outside that room was far from flawless, but here, Hakyeon was in his arms, and Hakyeon was Wonshik’s present and his future, and his world was as perfect as can be.


	7. Chapter 7

**pairing:** ravi/leo  
**rating:** G/PG  
**type:** au, fluff

_written for cafewontaek's 'Write me a Valentine' 2016 contest on tumblr_

Wonshik groaned, head in hands: it took him a month to work up the courage to carry out his plan... and less than ten minutes to make a fool of himself.

Taekwoon would always come at the café at the same time, every day, and always order a simple vanilla latte. Always.

And Wonshik would always be the one making his drinks, the one who would receive his 'thanks' and his little shy smiles.  
He was so predictable, Wonshik was so damn sure his plan would be a success.

How could Wonshik not think it weird that there were two drinks this time? But one was the usual latte, so...   
So Wonshik went ahead and drew a heart on the foam with the caramel sauce. Good idea, right? Only... that wasn't Taekwoon's drink today.

The moment he saw that gold-skinned boy laugh while Taekwoon would just look at him and blink... He ran away, hoping that the floor would just open up and swallow him.

Wonshik sighed: maybe now it was safe to go out again?   
No such luck... a fidgety-looking Taekwoon was waiting in front of the bar.

"So, uhm... at what time do you get off?" Taekwoon’s soft voice asked.

Wonshik smiled: maybe this Valentine's Day wasn't such a failure after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**pairing:** ravi/leo  
**rating:** G/PG  
**type:** au, supernatural, angsty

_written for cafewontaek's 'Write me a Valentine' 2016 contest on tumblr_

"Delivery for you Mr. Wonshik!"

Wonshik let the delivery girl in and opened the front door, waiting for her to reach his floor.  
When she arrived, she handed him a huge box of hand-made chocolates and a bouquet of roses.

"Wow... your boyfriend must really love you mr. Wonshik. He calls to order flowers for you every year, and even chocolates now... you're so lucky, I wish I had someone like him!"

Wonshik smiled, a faraway look in his eyes: "Yes... I am very lucky."

"These roses are beautiful. White and pink... do they have a meaning?"

"They do. 'I still love you, and I'll love you forever'."

"That's so romantic... have a nice Valentine's Day mr. Wonshik!"

Wonshik closed the door behind him. He put the flowers in a vase, then placed them on the table where they could get more sunlight.  
He walked over to the bookshelf in the living room, picking up a framed picture of himself hugging a tall, handsome man.

"Happy Valentine's Day hyung, I miss you." he whispered.

He never got the courage to ask the delivery girl who called them to order the roses, as Taekwoon had died three years ago, exactly on Valentine's day.


	9. Chapter 9

**pairing:** leo/ken  
**rating:** PG  
**type:** au, fantasy

Taekwoon stepped on the undergrowth soundlessly, just like an elf could do.  
He had arrived to these woods a few weeks ago, after leaving his tribe and the forest he spent his childhood in.

He liked it here. It was calm, and it looked like there were no other elves, which he was quite happy about. He liked the quiet, and being alone. Or almost.  
He knew there were others in the forest: pixies, fairies, sprites as well for sure, maybe a troll or two, but he hadn’t come face-to-face with them yet. He suspected it was just a matter of time, of them getting used to his presence.

Taekwoon enjoyed the long walks he’d been taking daily to discover his new home. Every day he would come upon a different place: a mossy brook, a small waterfall or a sunny clearing that he was sure would fill up with hundreds of coloured flowers come spring.

Today he ventured close to the southern borders of the wood, to yet another area he hadn’t been to before. The late summer sun was warm over his head, filtering through the leaves of the trees, creating arabesques on the ground as the branches swayed in the breeze.

Taekwoon suddenly stopped and stood still, listening: he’d heard someone singing, a faint sound brought by the wind.  
Silently, cautiously, he headed to the direction where the melody was coming from.

The song grew stronger with each step, and soon Taekwoon was able to see a lithe figure moving through the trees a few metres up ahead.  
He tried to be as quiet as possible, but the creature turned around and looked straight at him.  
“Hello!”  
Taekwoon nodded to show he was returning the greeting, then moved closer.  
“You’re the new one, aren’t you?”  
Another nod.   
“You’re a sprite.” Taekwoon said matter-of-factly.

The other boy laughed in a pleasant ringing voice: “I am. Did my astonishingly good-looks give it away?”  
Taekwoon rolled his eyes and pointed at the messy palette in the sprite’s hands.  
“Oh, right. Of course.” The sprite hopped over some rocks and reached Taekwoon: “I’m Jaehwan, pleased to meet you, new elf.”  
“Taekwoon.”  
Jaehwan’s smile widened: “Why don’t you keep me company? Unless you have something better to do, that is.”

Taekwoon found Jaehwan’s happiness contagious, and he nodded again as his lips curved in a small smile.

He followed the sprite in his tour of the woods, watching him as he painted a leaf here and a branch there, as part of his duty to keep the colour of the trees updated as the seasons changed.  
“Where is your house?” Jaehwan asked as the sun began to set and the air cooled down.  
Taekwoon shrugged: “I don’t have one yet.”  
The sprite let out an over-dramatic gasp: “Where do you sleep then?”  
“Wherever I happen to be. It’s no big deal.”  
Jaehwan was staring at him thoughtfully, chewing the inside of his cheek: “I’ll stay with you then. What if giant spiders attack you while you sleep.”  
Taekwoon blinked in surprise, wide-eyed: “Are… are there giant spiders here?”  
“No, but you never know, right?” Jaehwan grinned and hopped to the side to avoid Taekwoon’s punch.

Thus the elf and the sprite began spending their days together. Every day Jaehwan would roam through the woods, looking for leaves and flowers to fix with a touch of dark green or even yellow, and Taekwoon would follow, for once enjoying being led and being shown corners of the forest he wouldn’t have found otherwise.  
Jaehwan would do all the talking, filling the silence when it stretched for too long. But sometimes he would just sit next to Taekwoon and say nothing.

The long summer days stretched into cooler autumn ones, Jaehwan hurrying all over the forest to keep up with the ever-changing colours of the trees, his palette filling with all the hues of yellow and orange and red, to the warmest shades of brown.  
He had barely a moment to rest till all the leaves fell, leaving the branches bare to face the chilly winter winds. And even then, the sprite never abandoned his duty, painting beautiful iridescent laceworks on the dark barks on icy days.  
Winter soon rolled into springs and its abundance of soft greens, along with the whites and pinks and yellows of the flowers blooming all over.

Jaehwan was only supposed to paint on trees, but he couldn’t resist the temptation of a green clearing, an empty canvas that came to life with the colours of the rainbow under his brush.  
And during all this time, Taekwoon was always by his side, following him, watching him, listening to his stories and sometimes adding some of his own, when the day was particularly good.

They would sleep under the stars or in caves when the weather was bad, Jaehwan snuggling close to the elf when he thought Taekwoon was sleeping, and Taekwoon pretending to sleep so he didn’t have an excuse to push Jaehwan away.  
The woods provided for everything they needed: clear water to quench their thirst, berries and mushrooms to satisfy their hunger. Every now and then Jaehwan would disappear, coming back with a grin on his face and a handful of the sweetest honey Taekwoon had ever tasted.

“It’s been almost one year since we met.” Jaehwan solemnly said one day.  
It was summer, the air was too warm to do much, but they were sitting on a rock by a brook, feet splashing in the cool water.  
“Yes.” Taekwoon nodded.  
“And you still haven’t got a house. We can’t go on like this.”  
“Jaehwan…”  
“What if giant spiders come to gnaw on your feet while you sleep outside?”  
“Jaehwan, there are NO giant spiders here…”  
“But what if??”  
“But…” Taekwoon lowered his head, his voice small. “But I would miss you…”  
Jaehwan laughed and leaned in to place a kiss on Taekwoon’s lips: “Who said I’m going to let you live there alone?”  
Taekwoon bit his lip and smiled, pulling Jaehwan close for another kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**pairing:** leo/n  
**rating:** PG  
**type:** au, fluff

“I’m home!”  
Taekwoon popped his head out of the kitchen as he heard Hakyeon’s voice.  
“Hey. You’re late.” he greeted him, wiping his hands on a cloth as he pecked the other man’s lips. “Tired?”  
“Yeah. It’s been a rough day.”

Taekwoon helped Hakyeon out of his jacket and pushed him towards their bathroom: “Go shower, dinner will be ready soon.”  
Hakyeon sighed and shuffled inside the apartment, shedding clothes as he went. Taekwoon smiled and followed him, picking up discarded clothes before going back to his cooking.

“Smells good.” Hakyeon murmured as he hugged Taekwoon from behind. He kissed Taekwoon’s neck softly before resting his chin on his shoulder.  
Hakyeon was already wearing his pajamas, his hair still damp from the shower he just took. Taekwoon turned around in the embrace to kiss him properly on the lips, cupping his cheek and swiping his thumb over the soft skin.  
“Go sit down, we’ll eat and then you can rest.” he said with a smile.

Hakyeon was lazily flipping through tv channels when he served dinner. He had made rose pasta, one of Hakyeon’s favourite, because he knew he’d be working till late and wanted to surprise him.  
They sat side-by-side on the floor with their backs against the sofa, making small talk as they ate.

When the plates were empty, Taekwoon took them away, rinsing them in the sink before going back to the other room. He could wash them later.  
Hakyeon was already lying on the sofa, his eyes closed. Taekwoon touched his shoulder, silently telling him to move so he could sit, but Hakyeon grabbed his wrist and smiled at him: “Lie with me?”

Taekwoon returned the smile, carefully climbing over Hakyeon so he could lie against the backrest, arms wrapping around his boyfriend to keep him close and preventing him from falling.  
Hakyeon sighed and snuggled against Taekwoon, head tucked under his chin.

“I’m sorry I’m so busy lately” Hakyeon murmured.  
“It’s ok, it’s not your fault.” Taekwoon replied, kissing his forehead. He held Hakyeon tighter, rubbing soothing circles on his lower back, and he felt him relax under his touch.  
“I know, but still…” Hakyeon squirmed, pulling back a little so he could look Taekwoon in the eye: “I was abroad for our anniversary, I’m so sorry I couldn’t make it home.”  
He brushed his fingers over Taekwoon’s jaw, who bowed his head to kiss them.  
“Hakyeon… stop worrying so much. There will be so many other anniversaries to celebrate together.”  
“What did I do to deserve you…” Hakyeon smiled before leaning in and kissing him.

“I’ll be right back.” Hakyeon said when he broke the kiss, getting off the sofa and leaving the room.  
He came back right away, holding a small box that he placed in Taekwoon’s hands when he sat up.  
“What’s this?” Taekwoon asked, a bit confused.  
“It’s a present, dummy. Go on, open it.”

Taekwoon pulled at the ribbon holding it close, and opened the box: inside, there were two identical silver bracelets. Taekwoon brushed the chains with the tips of his fingers, stopping over one of the small tags hanging from each bracelet. On one side of the tag, he could see an ‘H’ engraved on it. Turning it over, a ‘T’.

“Do you like it?” Hakyeon asked from beside him, voice tinted with uncertainty.  
Taekwoon smiled at him: “Of course I do.”  
He picked up one of the bracelets and offered his wrist to Hakyeon, waiting for him to fasten it, then did the same for his boyfriend.

Taekwoon wrapped his arms around Hakyeon and pulled him close, kissing the corners of his mouth: “Thank you. You asked what you did to deserve me, but actually that’s what I ask myself every day.”  
“Taekwoon…”  
“No, let me finish.” Taekwoon kissed him fully on the lips: “I mean it. Thank you not only for the present, but thank you for simply being with me every day. Thank you for taking the time to know me when we met, for never giving up on me when I was too shy to express myself.”  
“Taekwoon…” Hakyeon’s voice cracked, and Taekwoon could see tears in his eyes.  
“We’re both busy Hakyeon, it’s true, but it won’t be a missed anniversary to make me change my mind about you. I love you.”

Hakyeon laughed and hid his face against Taekwoon’s chest: “You big sap.”  
“That’s the kettle calling the pot black…”  
Taekwoon smiled: seeing Hakyeon happy was worth every cheesy word he’d ever say, and he wasn’t going to regret it, ever.


End file.
